


Powerful Passion

by The_Mouse_Avenger



Category: Powers Boothe (Actor)
Genre: Actors, Blindfolds, Breasts, Celebrity Crush, Dream Sex, F/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Passion, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Avenger/pseuds/The_Mouse_Avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have such a huge crush on an actor that you can't stop thinking about him night & day, some very interesting visions form in your mind...Inspired by a dream the author had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Passion

The dream begins with me & Powers Boothe (either younger or older) sitting together on the edge of a king-sized bed.  I'm dressed in a fuschia silk negligee, & Powers is wearing an undershirt & boxer shorts.  We're making out heavily, with our hands & lips all over each other.  At one point, Powers whispers to me, "Oh, baby, you're so beautiful...You're making it hard for me to resist you...Mmm, so hard..."

As if on cue, I can feel his member stiffening, & it's already starting to turn me on.  "Powers, I want you," I moan gently, grinding against his hips. "I want to feel you inside me..."

"You asked for it, & you got it, baby," Powers purrs in a sexy growl, bringing his hands up to slide the straps of my nightgown off my shoulders.  Once he's done that, he proceeds to pull my negligee off of my body, laying it down on the floor in a pool of satin.  Then, I smother Powers with kisses as I carefully remove his undershirt, rubbing my hands all over his broad, toned chest & shoulders; at the same time, I claw off his boxer shorts with my feet, revealing his panhandle in all of its nude glory.

Gingerly, Powers lifts me up onto his lap, & I settle myself onto his aroused member, letting my nether lips sheathe fully around it.  I can hear Powers shuddering in response to my touch, & he lies back down on the mattress of the bed, stifling a groan as he whispers needingly, "Make love to me, Annie..."

I am all-too-happy to oblige, & I get things going by slowly French-kissing Powers on the lips, rubbing up against his strong, muscular body with my sleek, slender frame.  My skin feels so soft & smooth, like the satin sheets that cover the bed, & Powers can't get enough of my touch--in fact, he craves it.  With a grunt, Powers shifts his weight, rolls over on top of me, & pins me down to the mattress, lustfully staring into my eager blue eyes with his own oak-colored orbs.  With a sexy smile on his face, Powers whispers, "I'm gonna give you the time of your life, baby..."

Slowly, gently, Powers begins to thrust into me, sending the first wave of pleasure coursing through my body.  I close my eyes, moaning in response to the wonderful sensation, as my heart begins to beat louder & louder, & my pulse accelerates rapidly...I want more of that delightful feeling!  I want more of that pleasure!

With that single thought in mind, I spread my legs as far as they'll go, & wrap them around Powers' back, letting my feet dangle delicately over the small of it.  Just for kicks, I even massage Powers' backside with said feet, hoping to give him a little pleasure of his own...& his reaction is just what I was hoping for.  Powers responds to my rubdown of his rear end with cat-like purrs, gentle scratches, & more thrusts into my warm, wet caverns; the shockwaves of bodily bliss that subsequently overcome me, are like refreshing oasis waters to a thirsty voyager in the desert.

Every time Powers thrusts his hardened member into me, he lets out passionate grunts & groans that musically mingle with my sighs & moans of ecstasy.  He's big, but not so big that he can't penetrate me without causing pain or injury, so he's got a lot of rod to simulate my sensitive spaces...& that means more pleasure for the both of us!  "You've got the nicest minge, Annie," Powers whispers to me with a tender smile on his face.  Then, accentuating his words with deep & powerful thrusts, he murmurs, "So warm...so tight...so wet..."

"Oh, Powers," I moan with pleasure, "you make me feel so good...Oh...Ohh..."

"I'm gonna make you feel more than that, baby," Powers whispers seductively in my ear.  Then, taking a silk blindfold from the bedside table, he gingerly puts it over my eyes, & begins kissing me passionately on the lips & face, before making his way down to my stomach.  Every time I squirm or writhe in response to the pleasure, Powers brings his lips back up, & starts all over again--you can well imagine how much this delights me! But not as much as what he does next...

After kissing me all over for the umpteenth time in a row, Powers focuses his attention to my breasts.  Judging from what he says next, I can tell he's already liking what he sees!  "Mmm, so tantalizing," Powers murmurs to himself as he tenderly cups my mounds in his hands, & caresses them. "Oh, you've got such beautiful breasts..." With the utmost gentleness, Powers places his thumbs on my nipples, & slowly rubs them in circles until they harden.  Then, Powers plants his mouth on my right breast--my most-sensitive one--& starts to suckle, lavishing the nipple with sensual kisses & caresses of his tongue.  This alone is enough to fill me with wave after wave of pleasure...but when Powers gives the same attention to my other breast, that pleasure increases twofold!

"Powers," I moan achingly, "don't stop! Keep going...keep going...Ohhh...Oh, yes, keep going!"

"With pleasure, my darling," Powers whispers tenderly, before going back to nursing me like a baby hungry for its mother's milk.  "Your breasts taste so good in my mouth," he murmurs. "It makes me want more...more of you..."

After pleasuring my chest (& me) a little while more, Powers suddenly pulls out of me--much to my surprise--& carefully climbs down to the foot of the bed.  He then takes his right hand, & gently rubs it all over the lips of my mound, tickling my clit with his fingertips.  "You're gonna _love_  what I do to you next," Powers says coyly, before spreading my nether lips apart, & burrowing his tongue into the inner recesses of my womb.  Then, he begins performing oral on me, & does it ever feel good!  I can feel Powers sensually sucking on my sweet sugar walls...caressing the entrance to my womanhood with his big, soft lips in open-mouthed kisses...weaving his cool, moist tongue in & out, up & down, & all around my private places...

For several minutes, all I can do to express my ecstasy is gasp, moan, groan, & cry out...but I finally manage to find my voice at one point.  "Powers," I shudder, "do you want me to die of pleasure?"

"No, Annie," Powers replies in a sexy purr, as he keeps tickling & teasing my tingler with his tongue. "I just want you to come...& come...& come..."

After a short while, I'm about to do just that, but Powers isn't quite through having fun with me yet.  Quickly plucking his tongue out of my womanhood, he crawls back onto the bed, slides on top of me, & gently re-inserts his ramrod between my legs, picking up where he left off earlier.  Back & forth, like a swaying whip, Powers thrusts into me with increasing vehemence, drilling his member into me like a jacked-up jackhammer that's designed to chip away at every last bit of inhibition in my body.

"You're so gorgeous, Annie," Powers whispers passionately to me, as he continues to pump vigorously into my carnal caverns. "I want to come inside of you...but I'm not gonna do that until you've had the best orgasm of your life!"

"Oh, I want it," I moan, letting my back arch with each thrust Powers gives into my body. "I want it so badly!"

"And you're gonna get it," Powers replies with a soft purr, before yanking my blindfold off my face, & looking deep into my exposed eyes. "You're gonna get it good..."

As Powers keeps penetrating me, he eyes my breasts again, & brings his mouth tantalizingly close to them.  "Baby's so hungry," Powers coos, as he rubs my nipples with his thumbs, & watches them become hot & hard. "Baby wants some nice, fresh milk from his mommy..." With that, he gently places his mouth on the tip of my right breast, & begins to suckle me once more.  By this point, the last of my "barriers" are beginning to come down, & I moan & writhe with even more ecstasy than before, as Powers helps himself to my mammaries for several long, pleasurable minutes.  When he finally thinks I've had enough, he brings his lips up to my neck, & kisses it passionately, running his tongue along the side with slow, sensual strokes.

"God, Annie, you're so damn beautiful," Powers moans longingly into my flesh between kisses. "You deserve to have someone who loves & cares for you...someone like me..."

"Powers, I love you," I cry out in pleasure, gently digging my nails into his shoulders as I shift my hips in time with his thrusts. "I love you so much!"

Powers tenderly nods his head in agreement, brushing his nose against the delicate skin of my neck.  When I laugh in response to the tickling touch, he snarls playfully, & brings his mouth up to French-kiss me...& all the while, he hasn't stopped pushing his panhandle into me.  In fact, he's penetrating me even harder than before, & my pleasure is skyrocketing by the second!  I'm so close to coming...so dangerously close...

Then, Powers brings his mouth up to my earlobe, & nibbles & tugs on it tenderly, before whispering to me, "Do you think you're gonna come? Do you feel like surrendering yourself to the ultimate pleasure?" When I moan my reply, Powers says with a satisfied smile, "Good..." With another steamy kiss (& a gentle tweak of my nipples), Powers sends me on a collision course with the most-wonderful feeling of ecstasy I've ever felt in my life!  I feel warm waves of soothing heat wash over me, as my body tingles in a sea of electricity, & pleasure courses through my veins like a raging wildfire.  My body begins to shake & spasm, & as my carnal convulsions continue to lead me deeper & deeper into the ocean of bliss, my gratified groans & moans crescendo into screams & shouts of satisfaction, as I hold tightly onto Powers, gently digging my nails into his shoulders.

"Aww, that's what I wanna see," Powers whispers with a tender smile, as he nuzzles my face with his long nose. "I love to see you happy like this, baby..."

I try to come up with a response to Powers, but I can't--I'm too immersed in pleasure to even think straight!  I can only keep crying out in ecstasy as I ride the waves of orgasm, letting my juices flow through my sugar walls.  Bodily bliss wracks my person inside & outside, not letting up for several wonderful minutes...Oh, I wish I could feel like this forever & ever!  But, alas, all good things must come to an end, & with one last climactic cry, I let myself go.  My smile of satisfaction remains on my face, though, as I patiently wait for Powers to reach his peak.

After a few more thrusts, Powers starts to shake & quiver mightily, & his member pulses inside me in preparation for the sweet release to come.  As Powers approaches climax, he groans passionately, "Annie, darling, I'm gonna come...Ohh...Ohhh...Yes, I'm gonna come--mmm!--inside you..." With one final pump (& several subsequent shivers), Powers continues moaning blissfully as he releases himself between my legs, letting his rich, velvety white cream claim my insides.  After he's fully milked himself, Powers continues sighing & groaning as he lays himself down on top of me, cuddling close to my body.  With my arms & legs still tightly wrapped around my lover's figure, I snuggle Powers back, letting myself melt into the warmth of his tender embrace...

...And, then, I wake up.


End file.
